Master plus Slave equals Love
by Gaara's one and only
Summary: Slaves aren't supposed to fall in love with their masters, are they? How confusing can this get? Please R&R please! Rated T just in case.
1. Whose a pain in the ass

Here's the promised story! Hope you like it! Song Can't fight the Moonlight by Leann Rimes.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I saw Old Man Toshiue fall into the cotton field.

"Toshiue-sama!" I exclaimed and went over.

"I'm fine Heaven." He said chuckling as I helped him up.

"You can't work, you've hurt your ankle." I said looking him over. Toshiue and I were slaves along with many others on the Sabuko Farm.

"You two get back to work!" Neji the cruelest of the Slave drivers commanded.

"He can't work he's hurt his ankle." I said glaring at the man.

"He has 2 more rows to do! They can't do them by themselves." He said glaring at me.

"I'll do them and mine. Let me take him back to his bed." I said my glare intensifying.

"Fine, it won't be my fault if you drop dead." He scoffed and walked away.

"Come on Toshiue." I said putting one of his arms over my shoulder.

"Heaven you can't do four more rows!" He protested.

"You can't do two. I'm healthy and younger than you. I can handle it." I said smiling at him. He smiled at me and I led him to his bed. I bid him good-bye and went back to work. By the time I finished with my rows it was nightfall and everyone else went to dinner. Neji being the ass he was wouldn't let me eat or drink. He left around eight to eat and go to bed. I sighed and started singing.

(With Gaara)

I looked out into the field and saw a worker. They were all supposed to be in their huts.

"Neji why is their still a slave in the field?" I asked turning to face him.

"An old geezer twisted his ankle. She took over his work and let him rest." He said shrugging.

"Is she the one trying to get better treatment for them?" I asked turning back to her.

"Yeah, she's a spitfire. It might teach her a lesson to do extra work. Whippings obviously didn't work." He scoffed. I growled at him and stomped out. I'll admit the slaves were treated horribly, but their slaves! I mumbled under my breath as I walked to the field. That was when I heard singer.

_Under a lover's sky  
I'm gonna be with you  
And no one's gonna be around  
If you think that you won't fall  
Well just wait until, 'till the sun goes down  
Underneath the starlight starlight  
There's a magical feeling so right  
It will steal your heart tonight_

I stopped and listened to the magical voice. It was so beautiful and innocent.

You can try to resist  
Try to hide from my kiss   
But you know, but you know  
That you, can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark you'll surrender your heart  
But you know, but you know  
That you, can't fight the moonlight,  
No-o you can't fight it  
It's gonna get to you're heart

How could she be the one causing so much trouble? She looks so fragile. She looked about a head shorted then me and a little on the skinny side.

_There's no escaping love  
Once a gentle breeze (once a gentle breeze)  
Sweeps it's spell upon your heart  
And no matter what you think  
It won't be to long  
'Till your in my arms  
Underneath the starlight starlight  
We'll be lost in the rythm so right  
It will steal your heart tonight_

God her voice was angelic. It hypnotized me. There was something about her that allured me to her. Then her music stopped and I heard a soft thump. My brain snapped out of the daze and I focused my eyes. I saw her collapsed in the middle of the row. She tried to bring herself up, but she just fell back over. I frowned and walked over to her. I bent down and poked her. She didn't move, after trying to shake her awake. I concluded that she had passed out from over working. Up close I got a better look at her. She had a pale complexion, black hair and her hands were a little scarred from picking the cotton. Something came over me and I picked her up bridal style. Her head rested against my shoulder and it felt comforting. After being deprived of the human touch, this felt reassuring. I walked into the palace and everyone stared at me funny.

"What?" I snapped angrily. They shook their heads and carried on with their duties. I walked to my room and laid her gently on my bed. Slaves always wore two layers. One the regular outfit and the other sleeping clothes. I slipped off her robe and grew angry. There were many whip marks along her back. I ran my fingers over them gently and she tensed in her sleep. I got up and got hot water, washcloth, healing salve and bandages. I sat down and treated her wounds. The tricky part was wrapping the bandages. After I was down I watched her sleep.

"How could one so peaceful asleep be such a pain in the ass of a day?" I asked out loud, not expecting an answer.

"Who are you calling a pain in the ass?" A voice asked. I stopped and tensed. The only thought running through my mind was oh shit!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Their ya go first chapter! Hoped you enjoyed it! I think it's funny. Sorry if I insulted anyone by making Neji mean. I like Neji a lot better then Sasuke. Sasuke must die! Anyways R&R!


	2. Don't have a title

Here's the second chapter! Enjoy!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I turned around and saw two piercing green eyes.

"Well?" She asked crossing her arms in a sign of impatience.

"I want to know why you give the Slave drivers a hard time?" I asked taking a chair and positioning it in front of her.

"Because they treat us badly even for slaves. You people make the elderly work along with the children." She retorted. Her attitude was refreshing. Having someone willing to stand up to me was invigorating.

"You do know that I'm the Master over this Plantation?" I asked waiting to see the fear like in everyone else's.

"Nope and I don't give a damn." She retorted flipping her hair. That was a new reaction to the mention of my name.

"When did you last eat or drink anything?" I asked getting up. I saw confusion on her face and she tilted her head to the side.

"Why do you care?" She asked. She wasn't trying to sound snippy or mean.

"You interest me, now answer the question." I demanded. More confusion clouded her eyes and I sighed.

"Last time I ate, breakfast. Last time I drank anything was a couple of hours ago." She replied after thinking.

"Why don't you eat lunch and why didn't you eat dinner?" I asked writing something on a note.

"I work through lunch and captain asshole wouldn't let me eat dinner." She said with a cross look coming over her face at the mention of his name. I gave the note to a passing servant.

"Why do you work through lunch?" I asked turning back to her.

"That is a secret." She said smirking at me.

"What's your name?" I asked. I was getting agitated the food should be here by now.

"Azamaki Heaven." She replied. I smirked. Her name was so ironic.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"Sabako no Gaara." I replied.

"Well Mr. Sabako no Gaara I need to go and finish my work." She said and tried to stand, but her knees buckled. I was close enough to catch her. She looked up and blushed. I smirked and put her back on the bed.

"You can't even stand. You're going to stay here for the night." I said with finality in my voice. She heard it and pouted. She has more mood swings then my sister on her time of the month. Then there was a knock on the door. I opened it and accepted the tray.

"Eat." I said giving her the tray.

"No t…" I cut her off with a spoonful of potatoes. She glared at me and swallowed.

"If I have to eat then I can feed myself." She huffed and took the spoon. I watched in amusement as she ate. I could tell she was starving, but she paced herself. When she finished I took the tray away and gave it also to a passing servant.

"Go take a shower before you go to sleep." I instructed pointing to the door.

"I don't have anything else to wear." She said matter of fact-ly. I sighed in irritation and dug in my drawers. I pulled out a baggy shirt and shorts.

"There no go. Theirs more bandages to wrap your wounds." I said and then pushed her gently to the bathroom. She grumbled something under her breath. I smiled and shut the door behind her. I heard the shower start and then her singing. I lent against the door and listened. Then of course there would be a knock at my door. I growled and opened it. Their stood Neji.

"That damn women's gone." He muttered coming into my room.

"She's not missing. I found her passed out in the field and brought her in. She's currently taking a shower." I saw rubbing my forehead.

"She needs to finish her work." Neji growled and glared at the door. Then the water turned off. This was going to get nasty if she came out and saw him.

"Why don't you finish it? When was the last time you did actual labor?" I yelled anger sipping into my voice.

"It's slave work." He sneered. Then to make everything worse she came out.

"Slave." Neji hissed at her. I saw the anger flare in her eyes and she was going to yell at him, but I clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Neji go!" I said angrily.

"Fine, but to…" I didn't even let him finish his threat.

"She won't be working tomorrow. In fact I think everyone needs a day off. Inform them of that tomorrow morning understood?" I yelled angrily. He nodded and walked out. The door shut and I lowered my hand. Then I felt arms around my neck and her body pressed against me.

"Thank-you so much! You don't know how over worked those poor kids and elders are." She said still hugging me. I wrapped my arms around her hesitantly, afraid of her pulling away. But she didn't. She stayed in place. I allowed myself to relax and be happy for a moment. Then her body lent against me heavily. I looked at her and she was asleep. I smiled and carried her to bed. I laid her down and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight Heaven." I whispered and went to the roof to think.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Theirs the second Chapter! I hope you liked it! R&R please!


	3. The Garden

Here's the third chapter! Yeah I think this stories going really well!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

(Heavens p.o.v.)

My eyes opened slowly and adjusted to the light. I looked around and realized that I was still in his room. I groaned and rolled over.

"About time you're up." A voice said from the door. I looked up and saw a shirtless Gaara. The first thing that popped into my mind was damn look at those abs. I blushed and buried my head in the pillow. I heard him chuckle and that increased my blush, which was thankfully hidden in the pillow.

"Are you hungry?" He asked sitting on the side of the bed. Considering the bed sunk under his weight. I said something, but the pillow muffled it.

"I didn't catch that." He said taking my pillow. I turned my head to glare at him, but found him inches away. My eyes widened in surprise and we both started to lean in. Our lips were almost touching when there was a knock at the door. Gaara growled and went to open it. What would have happened it there wasn't a knock on his door? A million thoughts raced through my head as he came back with another tray. We ate in silence.

"I had your clothes washed there on the chair." He said looking at me.

"Thanks." I said smiling at him. He smiled smally and continued eating. When I was done I set the plate on the tray and grabbed my clothes. I walked into the bathroom and changed. Why did he care about me? Why did he stand up for me against Neji? And why didn't he just leave me in the field? My forehead wrinkled in thought. I sighed and walked back out after doing my hair. He was sitting on the chair looking out the window.

"Thanks for everything, but I should go back." I said rubbing the back of my neck. He nodded and stood up.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Do you want the house servants to kill you?" He asked smirking. I smiled and walked up to him. I tiptoed and kissed his cheek.

"Let's go." I said and then walked out. He followed along side me. I hummed a song as we went. All the servants gave me death glares. We were almost outside when I heard a squeal.

"Gaara-kun!" The voice squealed. Gaara and I both cringed.

"Who's that?" I asked quietly.

"Ami, she thinks I'll fall in love with her." Gaara said rolling his eyes. I giggled and Gaara raised an eyebrow at me.

"Gaara-kun you were supposed to meet me for breakfast!" The voice exclaimed. I saw whom it belonged to and tried not to laugh. She had so much make-up and gunk on her face, not to mention her clothes. She looked like a pile of shit, literally. I bit my lip to keep from laughing. Gaara gave me a side look and tried not to laugh to.

"I didn't feel like it." Gaara replied shrugging.

"Oh well we can go for a walk. Slave go get my coat." She said glaring at me.

"I don't take orders from you." I replied.

"You insolent little." Gaara cut her off.

"She's right Ami she doesn't have to follow your orders. She's my servant." Gaara replied. I saw her expression and I clamped a hand over my mouth. I was so going to burst out laughing if I didn't leave.

"Are we still going on our walk Gaara-kun?" She asked latching on his arm. I saw disgust written all over his face.

"Master Sabako you said you had a very important meeting with the council?" I piped in trying to help him out.

"Yes I do. Bye Ami." He said and then started to leave. I snickered and followed him out.

"Now we're even and you have a couple hours to yourself." I said smiling at him. He smiled at me and I blushed.

"Come with me. I want to show you something." He said taking a turn towards the garden.

"Wait! I have to get back!" I objected staying there.

"It's an order!" He replied and smirked at me. I growled at him and ran to catch up. I walked along side him and smiled at the flowers.

"Have you ever been to the garden?" He asked picking a flower.

"No, we're not aloud in the garden unless ordered to." I replied sitting on the bench. He bent over and tucked the flower behind my ear. I blushed again and looked away. I heard him chuckle and then he pulled me up. We continued walking and he was still holding my hand. Every time someone would come he would drop it, but then grab it again. Thoughts raced through my mind as to why he wanted to spend time with me. I mean I was a slave and he was well him! I mean we come from 2 totally different worlds. I sighed in dejection and tried to concentrate on how much extra work we would have to do tomorrow.

"What are you thinking about?" Gaara asked breaking my concentration.

"Huh? It's nothing." I said giving him a fake smile, hoping it would convince him. He didn't buy it. He stopped and frowned at me.

"I know that was a fake smile, now what is it?" He asked.

"I want to know why." I said locking eyes with him.

"Why you didn't leave me in the field, why you stood up for me against Neji, why you wanted to come on a walk with me." He silenced me with one of his fingers against my lips.

"I picked you up because I had an interest in you. I defended you because it made ne and to see him berating you and I asked you to walk with me, because I want to spend time with you." He said. He wanted to spend time with me?

"Why would you want to spend time with me?" I asked against his finger.

"Because, I don't know, I just want to be around you." He said smirking. I smiled and he moved his behind my neck. I went closer and tilted my head up. His lips met mine and my eyes closed. He pulled back and smiled.

"You should go back. I'll come and see you." He said and then kissed my forehead. Before I could say anything he disappeared. The one thought that ran through my mind was why me?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Here's the third chapter. Anyways I don't know what to do next. So leave me ideas in reviews plz!! Thanks for all the reviews!!


	4. Plantation Lord

Here's the latest chapter in my story. Sorry it took so long, but I got grounded and I had writers block.

Celestial Angel Alchemist – I do not think Neji is cruel, but I needed Sasuke to be that really bad guy so sorry if I made it seem that way.

chinagirl114 – I love your idea!! Thanks for letting me use it, though I'm twisting it a little bit.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I sighed and sat on my bed. It's been a week since I last saw Gaara. I had finished my rows about an hour ago. I looked out my window and saw the manor. I new Gaara was in their somewhere. I sighed again and then my door burst open.

"Heaven! The Plantation Lord is here!" Jigoku exclaimed. The Plantation Lord was the one who ruled over the entire plantation.

"So?" I asked, annoyed.

"He wants all the female slaves to line up!" She exclaimed dragging me up. I grumbled something incoherent as she dragged me out. We were all lined up, even the little kids. They looked at me scared and I smiled softly at them. They smiled and faced forward. My eyes scanned the crowd until I found Gaara. To my surprise he was already starring at me. I tilted my head to the side confused. He smirked and shook his head. I smiled and turned my attention to the now opening doors. Their he was, Sasuke Uchiha, the Plantation Lord. I glanced at Gaara and he was glaring at Sasuke. I guess they didn't like each other. Then who came into view next was the shit-look-a-like girl.

"I would like to introduce my sister, Ami Uchiha." Sasuke said. She locked eyes with me and smirked. What was her problem? I thought as I tried to think of a way to get out of this.

"Why are you here Uchiha?" Gaara asked bluntly. I smirked and tried not to laugh.

"I am in need of a personal slave and have come to get one." He replied smirking. I've heard stories about what he does to his slaves. I shivered unconsciously and tried to calm my mind.

"Why is she here then?" Gaara asked gesturing to Ami.

"She was sent here to scout. She has picked out a slave for me." He answered. Ami walked down the line till she came to me. She stopped in front of me and smirked.

"I pick this one for you brother." She said smirking at me. I growled in my throat and glared at her. Sasuke came up to me and grabbed my chin. He looked me in the eye and smirked.

"You look like fun." He said in my ear. Before I could retaliate, Gaara came over.

"Uchiha you can't have her, she is already my personal slave." Gaara said glaring at him.

"I highly doubt that." Sasuke said putting an arm around my waist. I growled at him and he smirked.

"It's trued Sasuke-sama." Neji said stepping up. I starred at him in bewilderment. I thought he hated me. Sasuke frowned and his arm fell. I did a little victory dance in my mind. Gaara grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him. I looked at Neji and he winked at me. I smiled and shook my head. I guess no one liked Sasuke.

"I'll be here for 5 days. I'm sure Heaven would be delighted to show me my room." Sasuke said smirking. I tensed against Gaara.

"What kind of host would I be if I didn't show you to your room?" Gaara said through gritted teeth. Sasuke smirked and Gaara walked off. I had no choice but to follow them. I walked behind Gaara and tried to memorize the manor's halls.

(With Gaara)

I chanced a look back at Heaven and she was concentrating on remembering the hallways. I smirked slightly and stopped at a room.

"Here's your room Uchiha. I'll send someone to your room when dinner is ready." I said and then headed back to my room. We walked in and I shut and locked the door.

"Thank-you so much for saving me." She said hugging me. I hugged her back and smiled.

"If we're going to pull this off you need a house servants clothes." I said releasing her. She nodded and I stepped out of my room. I got clothes and walked back into my room.

"Here." I said throwing her the clothes. She nodded in thanks and walked into the bathroom.

"Gaara they're a little small." She said walking back out. The shirt hugged her tightly and showed her stomach and the skirt was short.

"They're the only ones I could find." I said lying. She glared at me and I smirked.

"Pervert." She muttered and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Go and get Uchiha for dinner." I said holding the door open for her.

"Go and get Uchiha for dinner." She mimicked like a little kid. I chuckled lightly and she smiled. I walked out after her and went to the dining room.

(With Heaven)

I walked to his room and knocked on the door.

"Uchiha-sama dinner's ready." I said knocking on the door. No one answered and I sighed in frustration. I opened the door and walked in slightly.

"Uchiha-sama dinner's ready." I said louder.

"I don't want dinner." He said in my ear. I whirled around and backed up from him. He smirked and walked towards me. I kept backing up until my back hit the wall. He trapped my hands on either side of me.

"You are mine." He said in my ear. I screamed and then everything went black.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Yes! The fourth chapter is completed! I hope yall like it, cuz I luv it! Anyways I'll start updating sooner now, because my writers block is gone. Until next chapter then! R&R!


	5. Love

I'm sorry for not updating. I've been grounded, by my sorry excuse for parents. I hope you like this chapter!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I heard a scream and my head snapped up. Neji ran into my room seconds later.

"Sasuke left with Heaven." He said panting. I growled and pushed past him. I picked up my saber and ran to the stables. I had my horse saddled in record time. I would not let him get away with what was mine.

(With Heaven)

I woke-up and my eyes sight was blurry. When my eye's focused I realized I was in a carriage.

"Your up." A girl voice I recognized said. I looked at her and growled. I never liked Ami and I never will. My hands were bound behind my back and I was lying awkwardly on the seat of the carriage. The door opened and Sasuke jumped in.

"Ami, go to the next carriage." He commanded and she nodded. She stepped out and Sasuke shut the door. He sat across from me and smirked. We sat glaring at each other and I won the contest. He frowned and I smirked. He got up and grabbed my chin.

"I do not want any attitude from you got it?" He said glaring. I pulled back slightly and spat in his face. He backhanded me so hard, it brought tears to my eyes. He wiped the spit from his face and then dragged me up by my hair.

"You are mine now, got that?" He growled gripping my hair tighter. I winced and spat at him again. He slapped me and let go of my hair. My head slammed against the side of the carriage and sleep over came me again.

(With Gaara)

I caught up to Sasuke's carriage and stopped in front of it. I slashed the horses' ties and scared them off on both carriages. The drivers ran off along with Ami. Then the door opened and Sasuke walked out.

"Come for your slave? You know this is treason." Sasuke said smirking.

"Not if you never come back and I say it was bandit's." I said glaring at him. He scowled and drew his sword. I smirked and drew my saber.

"Why is she so important to you? She's a lowly, common slave." Sasuke said as he came closer.

"She's more then a servant, to me." I growled spreading my legs for better balance. Sasuke smirked and came at me.

"Did she scream your name like she screamed mine, begging me to stop?" He said tauntingly. My anger boiled and I sliced him across the arm.

"Does she cry for you to?" He said and I sliced his leg, getting his artery.

"You sick bastard." I said and stabbed him through the heart. I pulled my sword out and wiped the blood off on the grass. I walked to the carriage and opened the door. Her hands were tied behind her back, both her cheeks were bruised, and her hair was matted on one side with blood. He had lied, he hadn't touched her. I untied her hands carefully and picked her up bridal style. I climbed on my horse and made my way back to the manor. No one had to know what happened.

(With Heaven)

I woke-up and shut them instantly. I couldn't believe he took me, and he didn't care. I curled on my side as tears fell. I thought I met something to him. I sobbed and hugged the pillow. I heard the door open and curled up tighter.

"You're home Tenshi." A voice I recognized said. I opened my eyes and saw Gaara. I hugged him and cried.

"I thought you wouldn't come for me." I sobbed, holding on to him, afraid he might disappear.

"Of course I would come for you, you are my servant." He said matter o' factly. I tensed and let him go, I guess I was just another slave.

"I should get back to work. Thank-you for saving me Gaara-sama." I said getting up. He grabbed my arm and turned me to him.

"Did I say you could go?" He asked raising an eyebrow at me. I looked down at the floor.

"Tenshi look at me." He said lifting my chin with 2 of his fingers.

"Why are you calling me that?" I asked confused.

"Because when I heard you scream my heart hurt." He said removing his grip from my chin and arm; and proceeded to wrap his arms around my waist.

"Why? I'm just a servant." I said bitterly.

"Because I love you Tenshi." He said in my ear. I gasped and looked up at him. He smirked and kissed me.

"What about Uchiha?" I asked.

"He's dead and I am now the ruler of over this plantation." He replied.

"I'm still a servant." I said. He growled in frustration and I smiled.

"You are no longer my servant, you are the lady of this house. You'll have people attending to you." He said. I smiled and hugged him.

"Thank-you Panda and I love you to." I said and then fell into a blissful sleep in my love's arms.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I know sappy, but I needed to end it, I was getting bored. But I have a new story idea. It's called School Mishaps. Gaara's a principal and Heaven's the new French teacher. What will happen? R&R on my new idea and final chapter.


End file.
